A Year Without Rain
by WhenLoveWinsWithFate
Summary: Ezria Fluff Fanfic! After another fight with her parents, Aria gets out. Where does she go?


**Chapter 1**

**Okay... this is my first fanfic, so please don't hate. Aria stands up to her parents and goes to see Ezra. There's Going to be a lot of Ezria Fluff in this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you not like him. Just because you know that we're together doesn't change anything." Aria said. "That's not the point Aria. He did something illegal. He dated you. He was your teacher. You're sixteen Aria. He's twenty-three!" Byron replied with disgust.<p>

"At least he isn't married." Aria said boldly. Byron's face dropped and went pale. "Aria!" Ella said. "Dad, I didn't mean it that way." She tried to fix her mistake.

There was nothing but silence. "Can you please just tell me what's wrong with this... I love him... You can't just take him away from me. You heard him. He loves me too."

"Aria. I think it's time for you to go to your room." Ella said. "No...No. Give me one reason." Aria replied calmly. There was only silence.

"Byron. Can we go speak in the kitchen for a moment?" Ella asked. He got up and they walked together into the kitchen. All Aria could hear were distant mumbles.

* * *

><p>She went up to her room to think. She had to see him. She had to know how he was. Aria decided to call him. Aria picked up the phone and sat down on her bed.<p>

*Brring Brring*...*Brring Brring*...*Brring Brring* "Hey this is Ezra. I can't talk now, but you can. So leave a message after the *Beep*" The answering machine chattered. Aria hung up exactly when Ella came in.

"Hey sweetie. Who were you just on the phone with?" Ella asked. "Just Spencer asking if she could come over here because I'm stuck in my jail of a house." Aria lied. "Oh..." Ella said. "Listen sweetie, we're not trying to hurt you in all of th-" "Your just trying to hurt him, huh?" Aria cut in. Again, silence. Ella looked sad in Aria's direction and turned and left.

Aria heard her parents talking through the door. "She needs to get out. She needs to continue, Byron." Ella said. "She could go out with Spencer when she comes by." "Fine... I suppose we could do that, but this is all." Byron replied gloomily.

Aria quickly picked up her phone and texted Spencer to come by. In about ten minutes, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Aria yelled while running down the stairs. She opened the door. "Hey!" Spencer chimed. "Hey! Come on in!" Aria looked relieved.

"Aria can you come in here?" Ella called from the dining room. Aria showed Spencer in and Spender followed her to the dining room. "What's up?" Aria asked. "Your father and I agreed to let you go out. With Spencer. Only Spencer. Your curfew is 6 o'clock." Ella said strongly. "Yes! Thank you! Okay, only Spence." Aria said cheerfully.

The girls walked out and got into the car. Spencer in the driver's seat and Aria in the passenger's. "You want to see him don't you?" Spencer asked knowingly. "Yes. A thousand times, yes!" Aria said. "Alright, I'll drop you off. What time should I pick you up?" Spencer asked. "She said six, so 5:30." Aria replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Aria told Spencer the directions to Ezra's apartment and dropped her off. "See you at 5:30!" Aria yelled as she drove off. She took a big breath. I get to see him, she thought. I really get to see him. Aria opened the door inhaling the familiar scent. She ran up the stairs to apartment number 3B.<p>

_You can do this Aria_. She told herself. She walked up to the to the door embraced for the worst, as if it were to happen. She brought her hand to the door and knocked three times. She waited. The was no answer. She knocked two more times.

Relief flushed over her when the door opened slowly. Aria darted toward Ezra with a big hug, embracing him. Ezra put his arms around her and picked her up, spinning around and put her back down. She began to tear up. "I've missed you so much! I just needed to see you!" They let go of each other. "Aria. I've missed you too, but how did you get out?" Ezra closed the door behind him.

Aria sniffled, "They let me go out to hang out with Spencer and she knew exactly what was going to happen. She'll cover for me." They went to sit down on the couch together. Aria rested on his chest. Ezra wiped the tears on her cheek with his thumb. "How are they?... Your parents?"

"Upset with me more than you right now. My mom said that she was trying to protect me, which just told me that they're trying to get rid of you. I stood up for you and that's what threw her overboard. Ezra you know I will never let that happen, right?" Aria asked sweetly.

He kissed her cheek and forehead, while tightening they're embrace. "I know." Aria continued, "I know my dad is just taking it out on us because of his mistakes, but his are worse than all of ours put together." Aria smiled and put her hand on Ezra's face and traced her thumb on his cheek.

"I'm just glad I can see you. I missed you. So much." She closed her eyes. "I've missed you two Aria." He titles her head up and kisses her on the lips. It was the softest kiss they have ever shared. They pulled away and Aria rested on Ezra's chest again and closed her eyes. She was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I might add another chapter if you like it! Please R&amp;R 3 xoxo<strong>

**-Maria**


End file.
